Je t'aime, tu vois
by Kashiira
Summary: Song fic, cadeau d'anniversaire de papa Hervé. Parfois on aime, comme on aime d'amour... Quatrième et normalement dernière fic dans la série Rédemption.


_Titre__ : Je t'aime, tu vois_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Song fic, angst, romance_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers__ : Les Chevaliers sont la propriété de _Masami Kurumada_, tandis que la chanson Je t'aime, tu vois est l'œuvre de _Daniel Guichard

_Note de l'auteur__ : Cette fic est tout d'abord un cadeau d'anniversaire – très en retard, toutes mes excuses – pour papa Hervé qui, il y a plus ou moins un an, m'avait proposé la chanson sur un scénario assez différent mais bon, inspiration oblige et puis, c'est le même couple ! Lol ! Deuxièmement, il s'agit de la quatrième fic d'une petite série que je vais appeler _Rédemption_, constituée de _NoirDon't let me fallChaleur_ et _Je t'aime, tu vois_. Pour le moment, la boucle est bouclée, je ne pense pas ajouter d'autres vignettes mais qui sait ce que ma muse me commandera dans le futur. Bref, _Chaleur_ est dédiée à Cygny, dont c'est le Kiriban et _Je t'aime, tu vois_ à papa Hervé qui est un peu mon mentor en ce qui concerne Saint seiya. Vive le côté obscur, mon cher papa virtuel et bon anniversaire (en retard mais c'est l'intention qui compte ! N'est-ce pas ?)_

Je t'aime, tu vois… 

Accroupi sur le balcon de la propriété Kido, Seiya observait les nuages bas et épais, alourdis de pollution, survoler la ville, profitant d'un instant de solitude, histoire d'oublier quelques minutes. Une cigarette à moitié consumée entre les doigts, il exhala un mince filet de fumée qui s'éleva lentement, serpentant paresseusement vers le ciel. Les rondeurs adolescentes de son visage avaient fondu, laissant place à des traits honnêtes, bien dessinés mais empreints d'une gravité mélancolique parfois désespérée, à mille lieu du garçon malicieux qu'il avait été jadis. Il y avait des siècles, lui paraissait-il. Jetant le mégot par-dessus la rambarde, il passa la porte-fenêtre, la refermant soigneusement derrière lui avant de s'accroupir devant l'unique occupant du salon, assis du bout des fesses dans un sofa moelleux, lui prenant la main. Ce dernier demeura immobile, les épaules voûtées, la tête penchée en avant, masquant ses traits délicats de ses mèches vertes, soyeuses et plus longues qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

« Shun, » murmura Seiya d'une voix basse habituée à ne plus hausser le ton depuis des lustres.

Le jeune homme releva vers lui des yeux azur ouverts sur un enfer que seul lui pouvait voir, ne semblant pas reconnaître son vis-à-vis qui lui sourit malgré tout.

« Ca y est, j'ai terminé ma cigarette. J'espère que ça ne sent pas de trop, » fit le japonais.

Le silence s'installa dès sa dernière syllabe et, un instant, il crut que son cadet n'allait pas lui répondre.

« Non, ça va, » dit-il finalement d'une voix vague. « J'ai froid, Seiya. »

« Je sais, » souffla-t-il douloureusement.

_Je ne sais pas t'offrir des fleurs_

_Je ne sais pas parler d'amour_

_C'est que peut-être j'ai dans le cœur_

_Plus de tendresse que de discours_

Tout c'était pourtant bien passé au retour d'Hadès, ramenés sur terre, blessés mais vivants, par le cosmos aimant d'Athéna. Ils avaient même nourri l'espoir de se reconstruire une vie normale.

Cela n'avait pas duré, Shunrei n'avait pas attendu Shiryu, cette fois. Hyoga s'était à nouveau enlisé dans une profonde dépression, n'arrivant pas à faire le deuil de ses morts. Et surtout, Shun avait changé. Peu à peu, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, le regard hanté et les nuits agitées par une possession qui ne cesserait jamais vraiment. La folie était un gouffre et la chute avait duré des mois, sous les yeux impuissants du Japonais. Le benjamin du groupe n'avait bientôt plus vu en ses compagnons que des bourreaux, fuyant leur présence sans vraiment les voir. Seul Seiya réussissait à percer la brume d'horreurs l'entourant en permanence et à son tour s'était volontairement isolé, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'y laisser seul. Pour son ami et pour lui seul désormais, il jouait encore de la guitare, enfermé dans leur petit appartement, laissant son amour transparaître dans sa musique. Son ami avait tellement aimé l'entendre jouer.

_Souvent tu sais j'ai très envie_

_De te serrer entre mes bras_

_Pourtant j'hésite et je me dis_

_Que tu vas te moquer de moi_

Après tout, peu importait. Shun avait toujours tant donné, sans jamais attendre de retour. Il avait insufflé à Hyoga la volonté de continuer, toujours à ses côtés, sans se décourager… Quant à Seiya…

Le jeune homme sourit tristement, frottant tendrement la peau glacée de son ami.

_Je t'aime tu vois, mais je ne le dis pas_

_Je n'aime que toi, mais tu ne le sais pas_

_Je t'aime tu vois plus fort de jours en jours_

_Je n'aime que toi comme on aime d'amour_

Il l'avait aimé dès le premier jour, ses yeux azur, sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Fragile sans jamais être efféminé. Shun avait semblé le lui rendre, lui ouvrant son lit et son amour, heureux de pouvoir harmoniser leurs caractères forts, chacun à leur manière. Lorsque le jeune homme avait rejoint Hyoga en Sibérie, Seiya n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, comprenant instinctivement que le cœur de son tendre compagnon était bien trop large pour n'aimer qu'un seul homme. Pourtant, toujours, son cadet lui revenait, le cœur meurtri et triste, heureux de se reposer à l'ombre de sa ferveur, de sa constance avant de repartir au combat, le laissant frustré et impuissant à le soulager.

_Je ne sais pas te consoler_

_Quand je vois que ça ne va pas_

_Et je m'en veux de m'énerver_

_D'être à ce point si maladroit_

Seiya frissonna soudain sous l'assaut d'une chaleur délicieuse mais coupable. La peau de Shun était satinée sous ses doigts. Qu'il lui manquait ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on touché, n'avait-il caressé ? Cela lui semblait une éternité et même si son compagnon ne pouvait lui répondre, il lui restait constant. Parfois, la tentation était là, son cadet ne le repoussait pas, ne l'avait jamais repoussé… Mais il ne pouvait accepter de prendre avantage de ce corps et cette âme brisés et il attendait. Il ne savait trop quoi, un signe peut-être. Mais rien ne venait et Shun avait toujours tellement froid… Un froid qui ne s'effaçait pas malgré les couvertures, malgré la chaleur régnant dans le petit appartement.

Un froid qui parfois se communiquait au petit Japonais, le réduisant à une masse recroquevillée, secouée de sanglots. Sans pouvoir se retenir ni se cacher. Parfois, c'était tout simplement de trop à supporter.

_Le soir venu quand du t'endors_

_Quand je te sais trop fatiguée_

_Bien que je rêve de ton corps_

_Je n'ose pas te réveiller_

« Oh Shun ! Je t'en supplie ! Reviens ! » suppliait-il souvent.

Peut-être suffisait-il d'espérer, de faire preuve de suffisamment de foi et d'amour pour percer la barrière retenant son amant prisonnier, loin de la vie, de lui.

Un soupir tremblotant s'échappa des lèvres de Seiya qui déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de la main fine, retenant ses larmes tant bien que mal.

« Reviens… »

Il n'osa pas lever la tête vers le jeune homme, craignant de lui montrer son visage mouillé. Les doigts qu'il ne tenait plus qu'à moitié se resserrèrent autour des siens. Shun aimait sentir sa présence, ça le rassurait.

« J'ai toujours froid, » fit doucement ce dernier, tandis qu'un sanglot étranglé secouait le chevalier prostré à ses genoux.

_Je t'aime tu vois, mais je ne le dis pas_

_Je n'aime que toi, mais tu ne le sais pas_

_Je t'aime tu vois plus fort de jours en jours_

_Je n'aime que toi comme on aime d'amour_

« Mais je t'en prie, Seiya… Joue encore pour moi… Joue encore. Ne t'arrête plus. Il fait si froid là-bas. »

_Je t'aime tu vois, mais je ne le dis pas_

_Je n'aime que toi, mais tu ne le sais pas_

_Je t'aime tu vois plus fort de jours en jours_

_Je n'aime que toi comme on aime d'amour_


End file.
